The Rise of Selstun
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: A side-story explaining Selstun, a character in my story Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. How did Selstun become the villainous maniac he was? What are Selstun's origins? Is he not such a bad person? The answers lie within this story.


Ahahaha! Welcome! I bet people have been waiting for this story for a long, long time…

**Note: This is a story about Selstun, a character from my other work, Final Fantasy: Tipa's Crystal Chronicles. It would probably be best if you read that story first, as you will find out more about Selstun there.**

**There are no spoilers for my story in this side-story, but there ARE spoilers for those who have not played FF: CC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. I do own the OC characters in this story, however.**

So, we're going to have an extra long author's note at the beginning. Hurrah!

So, let's start with the simple stuff: we all have seen Selstun in Final Fantasy: Tipa's Crystal Chronicles. Most people would describe him as arrogant, power-hungry, cruel, cold-hearted, and evil. And that is exactly what Selstun was designed to be, at least within the story.

But when I actually began to write the "Cold Fear" chapter, I thought that this character would be very interesting to expand on. Of the OC villains that appear in this story, Selstun is probably the most fascinating, although Rex is my personal favorite. Rex's origins are rather simple; being raised in a poor family, greed overpowered him and turned him into a money-loving jerk. But Selstun…what could have possibly turned him into the monster that he was? In fact, what if he wasn't always a monster, but what if events of the past had turned him into one?

The answers, good readers, lie within this story. Who knows? Perhaps once this story is over, you may still think he is evil. Some may say he's misunderstood. Others may even say he was a good man, a noble man even.

But that's for you to decide. So read Selstun's story, from the beginning to the bitter end, and see what you think of him when it's over.

* * *

It was a windy, chilly morning in Shella. That was not odd, as Shella was the northernmost city throughout all of the land, not to mention the fact that it resided on the cool Lake Shella. Still, it was fairly cold, even for an average day.

Not many people were awake, save for one. A young Yuke stood by the large, green crystal, staring at it in wonder. It was curious…very curious…not the crystal, but what it was for.

A long time ago, the meteor struck, and the world overflowed with miasma. The event was rumored to take place centuries ago, but no one was certain nowadays. Apparently, crystals had shown up around the same time as the meteor. It was a strange coincidence- the cause of their suffering, and the protection from it both showed up around the same time.

Of course, not many people wondered about the origins of the crystals and miasma, but just how they could survive in it. But Selstun, the young Yuke sitting near the crystal, was not most people. He was very bright for his age, even though he was seven, and he was a strong child. And he was curious- he had an undying desire for answers, but no one could give such answers to him. So Selstun was left to theorize and figure all on his own. Many kids shunned him, disliking his superior intelligence, but Selstun didn't mind- it was their opinion, and he would not try to influence it and change them.

Selstun wanted to join the Shella caravan when he was older, to try and search for the answers he had not found in Shella, but his father was reluctant, wanting Selstun to continue the family's studies in his father's footsteps and become a scientist. Of course, being young, Selstun respected his father's wishes. But secretly, he longed to explore the outside world, to see all of the interesting sights and unique monsters. However, he could only dream right now.

The door to his nearby house opened, and a tall, slender female Yuke walked out. It was Melrina, Selstun's mother.

"Selstun!" she exclaimed. "It's freezing out here! Get back inside, or put on a coat!"

"Yes mother," answered Selstun, walking over inside. She rested a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready. You'd better eat before your father wakes up. You know how much he eats after a hard day's work."

"Yeah…," murmured Selstun, walking towards the kitchen. "I guess…"

Selstun didn't know what to make of his father. They didn't look too much alike, although they were of similar build. His father loved him, and had even said it to him once, but…he always seemed tense. As if something was bothering him. But Selstun wasn't stupid- far from it. He knew that his father's tension was not caused by his son, but by something else- whenever Selstun asked if his father was bothered by something, Ganston would always deny it. Selstun had asked his mother about it, but Melrina would always change the subject. But as Selstun always saw his father giving him tense glances, he also saw Ganston always giving Melrina a suspicious glare.

As Selstun began to eat his breakfast, he had no idea how these tiny little glances were going to become the calm before the storm of his life.

* * *

"Why don't you ever believe me!?"

"Because I think you're lying!"

"We've been married for a while now! I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"Well, I don't know whether I not I should have EVER trusted you! Selstun doesn't even look like me!"

"What are you implying?"

"You're not stupid. Figure it out."

Selstun sighed, reading over some scrolls in his living room. They were at it again. Lately, his parents had been arguing and arguing. Selstun had grown used to it, sadly, seeing how they were going at it day and night.

Whenever he asked, his mother would just shake her head and not answer. His father would simply leave the room.

Of course, Selstun knew why they were fighting. He was just curious to hear reasons from them. Ganston thought that Melrina was having an affair with someone, and believed that she had been doing so for a while. Melrina denied this, and was angry at Ganston for thinking such a thing.

Selstun had thought about this issue many times- after all, due to his lack of many friends, he had a lot of time to think. Although he believed his mother to be a very kind, faithful, and honest woman, she was definitely pretty- many men's hearts were broken when she married Ganston. Perhaps one of them may have lusted after her…

Either way, he didn't know. He asked his father if he still loved his mother.

"Very much," Ganston had said, looking down at Selstun. "And that's why it hurts so much. Love can cause great pleasure, but also great pain, Selstun."

Was this true of all people? Maybe. Of course, as clever as he was, Selstun was no child genius. He was just relieved to hear that his father still loved his mother. Maybe things would get better…

It was a pity for Selstun not to know that things would only get worse.

* * *

Selstun sat by the crystal, with many other villagers around him comfortingly. The poor boy had received the shock of a lifetime.

His mother was dead, and his father was being arrested as he sat there.

He did not know what events happened in that house. All he knew is that he had been skimming stones across Lake Shella when he heard the news. The rumors were that Melrina had been returning to the house, trying to sneak in unnoticed, but Ganston found her. Ganston believed her to be off having another affair, but Melrina refused to confess this. Ganston drank that night in his sorrow, trying to drink his troubles away. Of course, after he had gotten drunk, he lost all of his reasoning, and only felt a huge wave of jealousy. Barging upstairs, he smothered Melrina in her bed.

At least, that was the rumor. But Yukes were well known for their intelligence and their ability to figure things out…so it was most likely the truth.

Selstun watched, his eyes emotionless, as he saw the white cloth that covered his deceased mother being carried away. There had been no blood on the body. Ganston was reported to have stated that he would not mutilate such a beautiful person. This only further increased the smothering rumor.

He then saw his father, his arms bound by many tight ropes, being led away by two male Yukes. He was to be taken to the hidden dungeon in Alfitaria (it had been around back in the days of war), and stay there until he was freed…but he would probably die first.

The Yuke trio stopped in front of Selstun.

"Any last words you want to say to your son?" asked one of the guards gruffly.

Ganston stared down at the boy, and Selstun stared back. Ganston silently nodded.

"Selstun. Believe me. I did not wish to kill your mother. I did not hate her, I did not want her dead. I simply loved her too much, and I was too protective of her. I couldn't stand the thought of her being with another…and my love caused her death."

Selstun was silent, but he was taking in every word.

"Remember what I said to you? Love helps and hurts people. But in the end, love completely destroys a person, causing paranoia and despair, until something must be done to tear that love apart! Listen to me Selstun, and listen well; don't ever love a person. ANYONE."

Selstun continued to stare at his father. Was this insane talk? Or was his father's mind perfectly intact.

"Don't become like me, my son! Love has ruined my life, and it will ruin yours, too! You must only love yourself and care for yourself, and yourself alone. The only other thing that you are allowed love is science- continue your research, Selstun! Become a great scientist. Certain death lies in the caravans! Continue your studies!"

The male Yukes began to take Ganston away, and he continued to yell at Selstun.

"Continue your research! Love only your research! Only care for yourself! You must!"

Selstun began to watch, as people began to hurl and shout insults at Ganston.

"Make me proud, Selstun! Do not wind up like me!"

Long after the meeting was over, Selstun still sat by the luminous green crystal. He was deep in thought, but then he spoke.

"Father…I will make you proud."

* * *

From that point on, Selstun grew significantly colder. He was ten years old now, almost eleven. Many people tried making friends with him, including members of the other tribes, but he always pushed them away. A young Selkie named De Nam tried talking with once.

"I'm gonna find a way to make it safe for us in miasma!" he declared happily. Selstun gave him a humorless smile from behind his helm.

"We'll see," he responded, scornfully, although De Nam couldn't tell. Selstun had grown icy, bitter, and mean. He had no future- no one wanted the son of a killer to help them with their studies…and it was very difficult for Selstun to get by on his own.

But still…that Selkie's idea was interesting…finding a way to make it safe for people in miasma? Selstun guessed that the Selkie meant to find away to travel safely through miasma without crystals…Selstun wondered how that could be possible.

_Maybe you should stop wondering and find out for yourself._

Selstun felt a desire for knowledge well up inside of him, before he remembered; no one would ever take such a young child into the caravan. He had no future, at least, not in Shella. He was going to be remembered as the son of a killer for the rest of his life.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Time passed, and Selstun continued to grow, in age and mind. Today he was sitting by the crystal once again, casually watching people. It had become a hobby of his…studying the citizens of Shella, as if they were interesting specimens under a microscope. But today was different. A Clavat male was walking towards him. He was young with rich brown hair, but he was definitely in his twenties…maybe even thirties. He sat next to Selstun with a kind smile.

"Hello there," said the man in greeting. Selstun gave him a dubious look, hidden by the metal sallet.

"Hi…?" he responded, hesitantly returning the greeting.

"I am Roland," said the Clavat. "I take it you are Selstun?"

"Yes…that's right," confirmed Selstun. His voice grew colder. "You already know my name. I'm guessing you've heard my story?"

"Well, some villagers mentioned it."

"And let me guess. You've come to interview me, curiosity giving birth to a desire for answers?"

Roland gave him a look of surprise at the bitter tone of the Yuke's voice. He was rather rude, but Roland guessed that maybe it wasn't the youth's fault. From the sound of it, he wasn't popular…maybe even mistreated.

"Certainly not. Your past is of no interest to me. I have something else in mind. I take it you have no parents…no current guardian?"

Now Selstun was confused. Who was this guy? Did he run an orphanage or something?

"No…if you've heard my story, than I suppose you could've answered that question," said Selstun.

"Well then…how would you like to come with me? I am a member of the Tipa caravan," said Roland with a kind smile.

Selstun's eyes lit up behind his mask. A chance to escape from this town of staring eyes and gossiping whispers?

"Do you really mean it?" asked Selstun, his voice filled with excitement.

"Certainly I do," said Roland. "I have heard that you have been rather unhappy here, but there's plenty of room in Tipa. What do you say?"

"I'd love it!" exclaimed Selstun. "Thank you so much!"

Roland smiled warmly. How quickly had the lad had changed from cold and distant to happy and joyful.

"So, in a few days, we shall be returning home to Tipa. You could start a new life there. Perhaps you'll be part of the caravan one day."

"Perhaps," said Selstun. Then he murmured his next words quietly. "And perhaps I may find the answers I seek."

* * *

Things had definitely gotten better. Selstun lived in the abandoned alchemist's home, right next door to Roland and his family. There were many other families among the village as well.

There were three families of Clavats, a farming, blacksmithing and ranching family. There was also the fisherman family, where there were two twin Lilty males named Jem and Grem. Then there was Alyra, the pretty Yuke daughter of the tailoring family…and of course, other families, like the Selkie millers.

Eventually, it became time to select a new set of caravanners, as the old ones retired. Roland decided to take his place as head of the village, like his father before him. The caravanners that were selected for the journey included Jem and Grem, Dano Mar, a Selkie miller, Harry, a male Clavat, Rebecca, a female Clavat, Kyle, Rebecca's younger brother, and Zack Tar, who was half Clavat and half Selkie. The last slot was filled by Selstun himself.

And so, a new generation of caravanners began.

* * *

"Selstun, I don't understand why you always study those scrolls," remarked Dano Mar, snickering.

"Because I like to study," retorted Selstun tartly. "Keeping the mind in shape is a good thing…something that you've never had to worry about."

"But he raises a point," argued Jem. "I mean, you always spend time studying-"

"-when you should really be enjoying the scenery," finished Grem. The twins always knew what the other was thinking. Selstun didn't even want to ASK how.

"Well, I'm busy at the moment. The scenery is going anywhere. Call me out when Rebecca is done making dinner," ordered Selstun.

"Yes, you're royal highness," said Dano with a roll of his eyes.

Selstun ignored the Selkie's sarcasm. It wasn't like he disliked them. He just wasn't close to them. Friendships were dangerous, as if they were not strong enough, they could bring pain and suffering, as well as influence one's decisions. So Selstun closed himself off from the rest of the group.

Selstun had been studying every chance he got. And he had found some interesting discoveries…he had found out that he could now breathe better in miasma. At first, he thought that his body had simply grown used to the pungent air, but perhaps there was a greater meaning…

A greater meaning. That was Selstun's reasons for coming out here. He needed to find out something big. Something that would change the world, and carve his name into the history of the universe.

Selstun finally got up when Zack Tar came in, and calmly told him that his food was getting cold.

* * *

Selstun groaned as a lizardman whacked him across the barren land. It seemed to hiss with sadistic pleasure.

"Come on now," said the lizardman, Snair. He was small and young, but very powerful for his age. "You can't die that quickly."

Selstun was helpless. Despite his fighting experience, he was in serious trouble. His staff had been knocked aside, and without its powers to channel his energy, he could cast powerful spells.

Snair laughed, and ran towards Selstun, swing his mace wildly. "It's such a shame! I was hoping to torment you for a little longer!"

BAM!

Dano Mar had appeared out of nowhere, kicking Snair in the skull. The lizardman slid backwards into Kyle's hands, and Kyle gave him a swift strike with his sword. Snair let out a screech of fury before darting away into the shadows.

Kyle made to go after him, being a rare hot-headed Clavat, but Dano waved a hand to stop him. Harry grabbed Kyle and pulled him over to the group. Harry was like the leader, while Dano was a second in command.

"Leave them," said Dano. He offered a hand to Selstun, and helped the Yuke to his feet. "You hurt?"

"No…," said Selstun. "I'm fine…"

He casually brushed off his clothes, before looking at his friends…wait…friends? When had he begun to think of them as that? Selstun heard an inner voice, warning him of becoming too close to others, but for some reason…he didn't listen. He smiled at Dano from behind his helm, and for the first time, the rest of the Tipa caravan felt something warm radiate from Selstun's body. Perhaps he had finally been broken out of his shell.

Selstun realized then and there that he could avoid his father's mistakes. He could have science AND friends. Besides, his father warned him of falling in love…and that hadn't happened yet, right? He had done nothing wrong.

Selstun made a vow, then and there in Daemon's Court, to succeed in science AND in friendship.

"You'll see, father," he said. "You'll see."

* * *

Time continued to slip on by, as Selstun remembered old memories and made new ones, travelling alongside the friends he had grown to love like a family.

Dano Mar was now his best friend, the one who was always by his side. Rebecca and Harry had become a steady couple. They had all become older and mature. Their bonds never diminished.

In the meantime, Selstun was still doing his research on the mysteries of the world. He hadn't had too much progress, but oddly enough, it didn't really matter much to him. It was as if the simplicity of his friends' lives had seeped into his own.

And he didn't mind in the least. After all, after he retired from the caravan, he would have plenty of time to study. Although he was starting to understand miasma and its properties…

The caravan laughed together, cried together, fought together…it was as if it was one person, using the individual warriors as little puppets of personality…Selstun thought of how they acted. They were more like one person, not eight.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

But it did. Following poems from a strange Clavat in Tipa, Selstun managed to figure out that there was a fifth element. He had no idea what "element" it was, actually (it wasn't water, wind, earth, or fire), but it was amazing in its own way. It allowed the Tipa caravan to travel through any miasma stream at all.

Selstun felt his heart soar as he realized the idea of receiving credit for this discovery. But before he could reveal his findings to the public, Dano had approached him.

"Listen, Selstun," he said. "I don't know if we should reveal it just yet."

"Why not!?" asked Selstun, looking at the Selkie as if he were daft. "Do you know what kind of breakthrough this is? We've discovered a way for people to not have to change their chalice!"

"It's a great finding, I know," said Dano, as Zack Mar and Kyle walked up to Selstun as well. "But there must be something else."

"What do you mean?" asked Selstun, confused.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the Abyss?" asked Kyle.

"Mentions of it," responded Selstun. "But never the true story. It's only a myth, isn't it?"

"We've encountered many things out here that have been said to be myths," said Zack in his calm, level voice. "A fifth element, for example."

Selstun had to admit the half-tribesman had a point.

"The tale of the Abyss states that it can only be accessed by using an element that is greater than the main four," explained Zack. "Sounds true enough now, doesn't it?"

"Why is this a big deal?" asked Sestun. "Even if the Abyss IS real, what would be so bad about people entering it?"

"Supposedly, the meteor that struck the earth and infected the world with miasma landed in the Abyss…it's been gone for years…but I don't know if we should try and go there. What if we awaken something horrible?" asked Kyle.

Selstun thought for a moment. Years ago, he wouldn't have even listened to their opinions. But now…

"How about this?" asked Selstun. All three men were listening. "We search for the Abyss, and if we find it, we go into it. If there is something awful in there, we'll never mention this mystery element. But if there isn't, we explore. And if we STILL don't find anything horrible, THEN we report our discovery."

Dano struck a thoughtful pose. "Sure…that sounds reasonable," he said, nodding.

"Alright then," said Selstun. "Do you know where the Abyss is?"

"It is said that it lies beyond a dead and dying land," said Zack, eyeing Selstun knowingly. "Sounds like the Rebena Plains…doesn't it?"

"Then we'll head there starting tomorrow," said Selstun. "Tell the others."

* * *

And so they found the Abyss, the land that hadn't been seen in many years. A strange aura was in the air as the Tipa caravan walked across the rocky earth. Fog was in the air, and the pungent taste of miasma filled their mouths every time they breathed in.

"This is truly a weird place," said Selstun to Dano.

"Well…no one's seen it for awhile…I guess anyone would call it different," pointed out the Selkie matter-of-factly.

"Look at that," said Zack Tar, pointing. A large mountain was in the distance. "Mount Vellenge."

"Mount Vellenge?" asked Selstun. He wondered how much this half-clan warrior knew.

"I only know of it by myth," said Zack, noticing Selstun staring at him, as if the Yuke was suspicious. "Apparently, it was once a sacred place where no mortal could ever go…but now…look at it."

Selstun strained his eyes, and he thought he could see a strange barrier around the mountain.

"Is that…miasma?" asked Rebecca hesitantly.

"Yes," said Zack Tar. "I believe that's the best explanation. I'm going to say that the meteor's crashed there."

"Hmm…," said Selstun. He turned to the others.

"What if we go…and see the meteorite?" asked Selstun.

"Selstun, that could be extremely dangerous," said Harry sternly.

"Hang on," interrupted Dano. "I agree, it'll be dangerous, but so is everything else we do. Let's hear his idea, guys."

Selstun nodded to Dano gratefully. "Why don't we check out the meteorite…and see if we can discover anything? Perhaps we could solve the mystery to our entire problems."

"If it was that easy-," began Jem.

"-then why hasn't it been done yet?" finished Grem.

"Because no one has been here for years," countered Zack coolly. "It's hard to get something done when you don't even know that the place exists."

This response silenced both of the twins.

"It might be dangerous…," said Selstun. "I want you to know that I understand that…but if we can get rid of the miasma…won't it have all been worth it?"

Kyle was nodding, and both twins exchanged a glance. Harry was looking thoughtful.

"You're right," the Clavat male agreed finally. "We'll try to find the meteorite."

Zack Tar pointed out into the distant landscape again. "Look over there. Civilization," he said. All of the others turned, and they noticed a few buildings in the distance.

"Mag Mell…another place of legend," said Kyle.

"And another place whose existence has been confirmed," said Zack Tar.

Dano glanced at Harry. "Should we check it out? See if we can pick up any clues?"

"Yes," answered Harry. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Mag Mell had proven to be a dead end. Nothing was there…not that they knew off. Just a bunch a large dome structures, that seemed to have no purpose at all. So they left the village behind, moving further along the ancient road…until they were at the very entrance of the giant mountain.

They all stared at it apprehensively. Harry was about to make the command for them to go in, but Selstun waved a hand. Harry looked confused, then nodded for Selstun to speak. Selstun turned to face his friends.

"My friends," he began. "We have travelled with each other for many years…I cannot count all of the times in which we have saved each other, and fought for our lives together."

"On this day…our lives may end. We might fail. So I'm giving you one last opportunity to change your minds if you wish. If anyone wishes to turn back, say so now."

No one spoke. They all continued to stare at Selstun in rapt attention.

"Well then…I shall continue to speak," said Selstun. "Anyways… I have seen many things during my time as a caravanner…many places…many creatures…and many people…and I must say, that none of them, NONE OF THEM…even come close to being as pure and good as yourselves. My friends…you have been loyal to me, and loyal to each other. We have laughed together, cried together, and experienced great hardships together."

Selstun looked at each one of them fondly.

"All I can say is…Tipa is truly blessed to have such a brilliant caravan."

Selstun stopped speaking for a moment. Then he raised the chalice into the air.

"TO VICTORY! TO THE DOWNFALL OF MIASMA!" he shouted.

"TO VICTORY!" shouted his seven friends in reply. They drew their weapons, and they all ran into the mountain. As Selstun carried the chalice, he felt a rising sense of hope inside of him.

_They could do this…_

* * *

A disaster. That was what it had been.

It was truly a tragic ending to their adventures.

It had started out well enough. They had rushed in, killing strange monsters, like chimeras and Tonberries. All was going well.

And then…it happened.

They had seen great, powerful, and malevolent creatures throughout the mountain. They spotted two strange creatures in a clearing that seemed to be undead warriors. Confident, but not stupid, they sent Jem to scout ahead and spy on the creatures for a minute or two, before coming back.

They waited. And waited. And waited. But still, Jem did not return. Grem was growing anxious, and he eventually ran out to search for his brother. They darted around a corner, following the path which Jem took.

It was a horrible sight. Undead monsters carrying axes, swords, and maces were floating all around. Floating spheres blocked their path of escape, hovering eerily, while preparing to cast spells. Chimeras letting out savage roars, while Tonberries prowled closer, knives in their hands. And scariest of all, Death Knights, armed with two dark swords, radiating evil from their black armor.

They stared ahead in horror, and Grem let out a cry as he spotted Jem's body on the ground. The other Lilty ran over, but a shade lashed out with his sword. Harry managed to intervene just in time, his sword clashing with the shade's sword.

"Run!" he shouted. "I'll hold them off! Then Grem and I will meet back up with you!"

Even if they wanted to, they couldn't do as he said. The monsters had cut off all escape routes, and the Tipa caravan realized they were in the fight of their life. Meanwhile, Grem was sobbing over the fallen body of his twin.

"You idiots!" shouted Harry, fighting two shades at once. "Don't! You'll get killed- GAH!"

"Harry!" screamed Rebecca, as Harry was stabbed in the ribs. She rushed forward, and the rest of the caravanners followed.

Selstun was holding the chalice in one hand, casting spells at monsters from all sides. Dano was fighting two spheres, while Zack and a Tonberry were both eyeing each other, daring the other to go first. Kyle was fighting three shades, while Rebecca was fighting a death knight. Harry continued to fight his two shades, while Grem continued to cry on the ground.

Selstun heard a scream, as Rebecca was knocked off balance. The knight swung his swords down towards her. Selstun looked away, unable to watch.

SHUNK! The sword struck, but not Rebecca. Harry's body had dove in the way of the attack, and he fell as he took the hit for. Blood stained his clothes, and he did not get up.

"No!" gasped Dano.

"Harry?" whispered Rebecca, her eyes streaming. "HARRY!"

Meanwhile, a Shade had floated over to the still grieving Grem. It raised its axe, and gave the Lilty a pitying look, before swinging the weapon.

"Grem, look out!" shouted Selstun, but it was too late. Selstun could only stare in horror as Grem's head came rolling towards him, and resting near his feet.

A harsh voice whispered in Selstun's ear. "We need to get into the shadows. If they lose sight of all of us, we may have a chance," whispered Zack Tar. Selstun nodded. He ran over to Kyle and helped him fend off the shades.

"We're going to the shadows!" yelled Selstun, his voice hoarse. "Come on!" Kyle nodded weakly; blood was flowing out of his mouth.

They ran back to Zack, who had been waiting for them, and headed for the shadows. They ran past Dano (who knew the plan; he just had to get away from his current opponent) and Rebecca, who outright refused to leave Harry's body behind. She continued to grieve, and though Kyle tried to get her to move, Zack told him that she needed to get her grieving out of the way.

The three caravanners ran for the dark shadows. Selstun wanted to sigh in relief. They were going to make it. With three dead so far and horrifying wounds, they were going to make it.

BOOM!

Selstun stopped and turned his head, with Zack stopping beside him. Selstun could just barely see Kyle's body soaring through the air, and into a dark ravine.

"Damnit!" yelled Selstun.

Dano was still fighting his monstrous opponents, and he was faring well, despite being wounded. Meanwhile, Zack Tar ran back to Rebecca, while Selstun waited in the shadows.

"Rebecca! Come on!" shouted Zack, his usual calm voice urgent and frightened. He was shocked to find Rebecca smiling and twitching.

"Rebecca! Are you alright!?" he asked, spooked by her expression.

"No…no I'm not," whispered Rebecca, with an insane smile. She grabbed her sword, giggling.

Zack was powerless to stop her from impaling her chest with the metal blade. She embraced her dead lover as she bled to death.

Selstun saw Zack running back towards him. The half-tribesman yelled out to him.

"Rebecca's gone too! Dano has only one shade left. Then we can escape!"

Selstun wanted to wail like a small child. Not Kyle and Rebecca too!

Zack Tar was meters away from the shadowy wall, sprinting with all of his remaining strength. He seemed to be moving at a blindingly fast speed.

Then he stopped completely. Selstun stared. Zack's body was impaled with at least ten weapons, shades floating all around him. The shock in Zack's eyes was replaced by dark hatred.

"I'll be hanged before the enemy gets the last laugh!" he shouted. He began to chant words, as if he was mixing spells together.

BOOM!

There was an enormous explosion, and Selstun had to shield his eyes, as Zack Tar made his suicide attack. Flames soared in the air, thunder crackled in the sky, and flashing lights were all around. Monsters screamed in agony as they were hit by this devastating last resort attack.

And then it stopped. Selstun finally opened his eyes behind his helm. The clearing was devastated, as dead monsters littered the floor, slowly being consumed by miasma once more. Zack Tar's body was gone…probably blown to smithereens. Selstun stepped out into the barren, charred landscape.

He heard a weak voice. "Selstun…"

Selstun looked around, before he spotted Dano Mar lying on the ground a few feet away.

Selstun slowly stepped over, staring in horror at his friend.

"You survived, huh?" said Dano, chuckling. "We both did. We'll be safe now. I mean, honestly? I feel fine…"

Selstun continued to stare, as tears started to streak down his face. Dano…his poor friend truly was delirious.

The Selkie was so confused, he didn't even realize that everything below his waste had been blown up. Selstun continued to cry, as his only surviving friend would never walk again, now that he had lost his legs.

"We can escape, Selstun! Right?" asked Dano, smiling radiantly. "We're gonna be fine, aren't we?"

Selstun's hands trembled. Dano continued to bleed.

Then Selstun spoke. "Yes, Dano…we're going to be fine…you're going to be alright."

Dano laughed in relief. "I'm happy to hear that…I was worried about you and me for a minute."

"It's okay…just relax…be at ease, and you won't have to worry about me…about anything…a-anymore," murmured Selstun, raising his staff.

"Huh? What do you mean not worry-"

SHUNK!

Selstun stabbed his dying friend in the heart. Dano's eyes widened, as he stopped breathing. Selstun leaned down and closed his friend's eyes. Then he picked up the body and the chalice, and proceeded to leave the dark mountain. No monster would attack him- he was in enough pain already.

They had failed. He had failed. He buried Dano Mar just outside Mount Vellenge, and murmured a few words of respect. Then he left, never turning back.

Words could describe the horrible pain that had stricken Selstun's heart. His father had been right…ties of friendship, and bonds of love…they only caused pain…his friends had loved him too much…and they had all died because he couldn't protect them. He was a failure.

Selstun had done exactly what his father had warned him about.

Selstun had never expected this to happen. He should've remained cold. He should've stayed distant. He should've never tried to suck them into his studies, where his ambition led them all to death.

All except him. That was his punishment. To spend the rest of his life cursing himself.

They were dead because of him. They were his family. He had loved them.

Selstun dropped the chalice, fell to his knees, and screamed out in agony.

* * *

Selstun returned to Tipa a broken man.

He had become a shadow of his once-strong self. He had calmly explained what had happened to the entire village…well, he only said that a horrible disaster had taken place…after that…he never spoke again.

Selstun had changed the chalice's element to water on the way back. The Abyss was sealed. No one would know of the fifth element. He would never speak of his discoveries…ever.

It was all over for him. He had nothing left…nothing.

He simply sat in his house, wasting away as he slowly waited for himself to die. Sometimes, he would just wish he would get sick and perish.

But the gods had a cruel sense of humor. He was too much of a coward to end his own life, and nothing else would end it for him.

His life was just an hourglass, sitting and waiting for the sands of life to expire.

* * *

Then came the day in which Selstun had too many rips in his clothes. With a sigh, he realized he would have to leave his house…and see the tailor.

He stepped out of his house, and cool air made his arms shiver. How long had it been since he had been outside?

He walked through the village, which seemed deserted due to the early morning hour, and knocked on the door.

An older Alyra answered it. If she was surprised, she hid it well. She waved a hand, signaling for him to come in.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. "I'm guessing that this isn't a social visit, seeing as you never leave your house. Roland drops off food at your door."

Selstun handed her one of his tunics. "Can you fix it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I can…this only take a few minutes…," she said.

Selstun quietly waited until she was done stitching up the rips and tears.

"There you are. No charge," she said. Selstun nodded in thanks.

"Would you like some tea before you go?" asked Alyra. She then hastily added. "I mean, you don't have to…it's just been a while since I've had company…"

Selstun was about to politely decline when he realized that Alyra had been very happy to see him. She mentioned not having anyone around for a while…wasn't her situation the same as his?

Perhaps they could be each other's company.

"Alright…I'll stay for a little…"

* * *

Slowly and steadily, it became a recurring pattern. Selstun would go to visit Alyra, and they would simply have a drink or a small meal. Soon, they began to speak to each other more, and Alyra listened to Selstun's tales during the caravan.

She laughed with him. She cried with him. It seemed inevitable that they would fall in love. She completely filled the void that had once been filled by his fellow caravanners.

They were quietly married, and Selstun never even thought about what his father had said about love this time. Despite his past experiences with loved ones, he knew he wasn't able to stop himself this time. Even if he had wanted to.

Selstun became a scientist, with Alyra at his side. He made many experiments, but he had one in particular.

He was going to discover a way to annihilate miasma…or at least find a way to help people survive in it. Selstun would never return to Mount Vellenge, but he would continue to seek the answers to their problems for the rest of his life. He would find a way…so no one would have to suffer the way his friends did…the way he did.

He and Alyra would be able to solve the mysteries of the poisonous gas. Together.

But unknown to Selstun, a small obstacle would stand in his path.

After they had been together for a few years, Alyra had a baby boy.

* * *

Selstun stared at the sleeping child in his wife's arms. Alyra was gazing lovingly at the boy.

Selstun, on the other hand, was having uneasy thoughts.

This child would drive a wedge between him and Alyra…and his research…

Selstun was somewhat jealous. A long time ago, Alyra had been all his. But now…this child would receive all of her attention…attention that used to go to their studies.

Did she understand how important these experiments were to him? He needed a solution.

Selstun tried to shake the thoughts away. He wouldn't be angry when he knew he shouldn't. But all the same…he would have to teach his son an important lesson.

Selstun decided that, unlike his father, he would be cold from his son. Distant. And hopefully, that distance would be inherited within the small lad. That way, he would never grow to love…and he would never get hurt by the strength and power of love.

* * *

Selstun continued to ignore his growing son, hoping that this ignorance would harden his son's heart.

Alyra didn't approve, although she didn't know his reasoning. Why should he tell her? It's not like she'd truly understand…after all, she hadn't lost everything she cared about at one point.

Selstun didn't like being cruel, he didn't like being mean…but it was necessary.

But he had to start re-planning after a certain incident.

Creston and Selstun were eating at the table, while Alyra had gone to the market. Creston stared at his father, who had picked up a glass of water.

"Father?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking…about what I want to do when I'm older," said Creston shyly. Selstun stared at him, curious.

"Is that so? And what is that?"

"I want to join the Tipa caravan!"

CRACK!

The glass in Selstun's hand shattered, and the water spilled all over the floor. Selstun slammed his feathery hands on the table, and towered over Creston.

"You. Will. NOT. Join. The caravan!" said Selstun, in a deadly voice. "Understand me? Do you understand me!?"

"Yes father…," stammered Creston, shaking in fear. "But why?"

"Don't ask questions!" snapped Selstun, getting up and leaving the room. He hadn't meant to scare the living daylights out of Creston, but this news had been a real blow to him. Creston wanted to join the Tipa caravan…he wanted to follow the same path that Selstun once walked. A path of pain, suffering, and death.

Selstun couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. He made a solemn vow to prevent his son from joining that caravan, to keep his son under his control…even if he would have to use the most morbid methods possible.

* * *

Selstun was working hard in the labs. Without Alyra, he was finding it difficult. She spent all of her free time with Creston, after all. Selstun scoffed. He remembered when she loved him best. But as he slowly began to unknowingly neglect his loved ones, Alyra's love was starting to wane.

He felt that jealousy again. But honestly, was it not for rightful reasons? Creston hadn't grown up with a feuding family who eventually left him. Creston didn't join the caravan, and lose all of his closest friends. Creston didn't have a family to look out for. Selstun had every right to be envious. His own son was going to get a much better future…especially with Selstun searching for a way to stop miasma. Heck, by the time Creston was old enough to become a caravanner, there might not even BE any caravan!

Selstun continued to do his work, but he gradually sensed annoyance coming from his wife, and sorrow from his son. Selstun realized that he needed to get this experiment over with…he didn't care what Creston thought about him…but Alyra? She was his entire world. He needed to finish his project before it was too late…

* * *

"Are you insane!? Think of how far we've come!" Selstun yelled. Alyra had just told him to stop with his experiments.

"Selstun, I know your research is important to you! But think of your family! You're tearing us apart!" argued Alyra, her voice almost desperate. Almost.

"Rubbish!" scoffed Selstun. He knew deep down, he was doing the right thing. He wouldn't expect Alyra to understand."

"Think of your son! Think of all of the things you can do for him!" yelled Alyra, her voice cold. And then suddenly, a rise of anger flooded into Selstun's thoughts.

"The things I do for him?" he asked, his breathing growing harsh and ragged. "You think I do nothing for him? Why do you think I'm experimenting in the first place! I'm trying to rid the world of this damned substance, and give him a perfect world! Can't you see? If we conquer these experiments, I can give Creston the greatest gift of all; a peaceful, happy, miasma-free life!"

Alyra just got up and left the room, glaring at him as she walked upstairs. She wouldn't tolerate this much longer.

He was right. She just didn't understand.

* * *

Selstun was wondering what Alyra was thinking. Just last night, they had argued again. Alyra had almost mentioned his past, but he wouldn't let her. He didn't need the reminder.

But that was not what was bothering him. At the end of the fighting…Alyra offered herself as a test subject…which is exactly what Creston had needed. It was hard to perform experiments on nothing…but Alyra had filled in that hole completely…and it was too much of a coincidence.

He would have to keep a close eye on her. Creston too…he couldn't let them ruin his research.

Wait…his research? Why was he feeling so protective of his experiments, and not so much of his family?

Selstun's experiments were slowly becoming his obsessions.

* * *

Selstun had heard Creston talking to Alyra.

"I can't wait to join the caravan, mother! I bet father will be so proud of me!"

He heard a tired chuckle. "I'm sure he will, Creston. He'll be proud to call you his son."

Selstun could hear the uncertainty in her tone, but Creston clearly did not, as he let out a giggle, and ran off to the living room.

Selstun stood outside the room, frozen in horror. Damnit. His son still wanted to be in the caravan.

He couldn't let Creston die…he couldn't let his family be torn apart…if Creston went out in the caravan before the cure for miasma was discover, he would surely die.

Selstun wasn't going to let the Yuke child go that easily. If Creston was killed, the family would fall apart.

The next day, Selstun told Creston he was to work in the labs.

* * *

She was dying.

That was the thought in his mind, as Alyra lay on the bed, sweating under the covers. She had finally grown ill due to all of the miasma she had been exposed to. She had aches and pains, a chronic cough, and she was cold and shivering nearly all of the time.

The Selstun of long ago would be horribly worried for his wife, but now…it seems as if she came second. Selstun was now worried about his research. He couldn't fall behind.

Selstun told Creston to go in the glass room. When Creston refused, Selstun may have been a bit too harsh with him.

But he had no other choice. Even if he had to torment his son, develop an invincible control over him, even if he had to bring his son to the brink of death…he would not let Creston join the Tipa caravan. Never…never…

* * *

Things gradually got worse, as both Creston and Alyra were being used as guinea pigs. Alyra was furious, but powerless to stop Selstun. However, her growing anger, fear, and sickliness was starting to worry Selstun. He was afraid to one day find her bed empty, and to find that Creston and Alyra were both gone.

He had to finish this soon. He did his research, and decided that it was time—time to end all of this experimentation and testing in one fell swoop.

He confront Alyra after dinner, after Creston had gone up to bed. "Alyra."

"What is it?" she asked, exhausted. The experiments were truly taking a toll on her.

"I have an idea…just one thing…and we can finally end our testing…if you conquer it…," said Selstun smoothly.

"What is it?" asked Alyra, Selstun sensing her hope.

"We flood the room completely with miasma-tainted gas," said Selstun. "And you stay in there."

Alyra's happiness and hope vanished instantly, and Selstun sensed great fear clouding her thoughts. Alyra thought that if they did that, she would die…and leave poor Creston at the mercy of his father.

"Are you crazy!? I can't do that!"

"Alyra, think! If you can conquer this last experiment, everything will be a success!"

"But I won't…I can barely handle it right now, but if you increase the amount THAT much-"

"Trust me…I haven't let either you or Creston down yet, have?"

"I don't care, Selstun. I forbid you to do that experiment on me. Or Creston- don't even think about using my son in my place."

"Your son?" asked Selstun incredulously. Creston belonged to both of them!

"Selstun, you have never remotely acted like a father towards him! Now I'm going to bed. Forget these grandeurs of yours. I am NOT performing that experiment."

She stomped upstairs. Selstun watched her go, angrily clenching a fist.

He was tired of her never understanding his reasoning. It was time to MAKE her understand. She had to see that he was RIGHT.

* * *

The day began normally. Breakfast, shower, and then off to the labs the Yuke family went. Alyra was very suspicious that Selstun was going to try to pull a stunt with that idea of his. But she was relieved to see that he had a syringe in his hand, which he handed to her.

"Go on…let's get this over with," he said calmly, stepping over near the recording table.

Alyra stepped in the room, and Creston closed the door behind her.

Selstun nodded to himself. It was time. With the success of this experiment, he would regain his wife's love, avenge his friends by finding a defeat for miasma…and he could finally stop tormenting Creston.

With a deep breath, he pulled the lever.

Toxic gas filled the glass room. Alyra stared around in horror.

"SELSTUN! I TOLD YOU NO!" she screamed.

Selstun faintly heard her, but he knew she'd react like this. Soon she'd realize how foolish she was…

Alyra's lungs were burning, her eyes streaming behind her helm. She was trembling and shuddering, and the most nauseous sensation was in her stomach. She gasped, staggering, and fell to her hands and knees. She looked, and stared at Selstun and Creston one last time, before closing her eyes.

She briefly glimpsed Selstun hastily yanking the lever. So he still cared for her…

No…he just didn't want to lose such a valuable specimen.

"Forgive me, Creston," she whispered, each word difficult. "I can no longer protect you…beware your…father…"

She fell down to the floor, and her breathing ceased.

Selstun stared. His wife…Alyra…his entire world…was gone. Dead on the floor.

Just as dead as Dano, Rebecca, and all of his friends long ago.

Creston was sobbing beside him. Selstun suddenly felt a hatred for his son. This was all his doing…if this whelp had never been born…maybe it would have never come to this. Selstun began to go mad, his thoughts becoming dark and clouded.

"This is all of your fault," he said coldly.

"M-my fault?" asked Creston.

"She needn't have died!" yelled Selstun. "How could you do this!?"

"But…but you flooded the room with gas!" blustered Creston. "And she told you not to!"

"How do you know this?" asked Selstun, glaring at him.

"I heard you last night!"

"Well…after we went to bed, she told me that she was okay with the experiment…," lied Selstun smoothly.

"Liar!" shouted Creston.

"Oh, really?" asked Selstun, his voice cruel. "And who do you think they'll believe? Me, or a brat who let his mother die?"

"I didn't-," began Creston, but Selstun overrode him.

"You just let her die in there! I was busy taking notes for a second. But you…you could've opened the door and let her out…but no…you just stood there and watch!"

"No…," moaned Creston.

"Yes!" shouted Selstun accusingly. "You're a murderer, Creston. A murderer!"

The rest of it was a red blur to Selstun. All he remembered was leaving an unconscious Creston on the lab floor, and that he had washed some blood off of his hands. First his friends. Now his wife. What did Selstun have left?

His son. But he would watch Creston die a thousand times before he helped that damned son of his.

* * *

Selstun was back in Shella, more somber and gloomy than ever.

He wished that he could go back to Tipa…but too many bad memories were there…he couldn't face anyone again…Creston probably told them all what happened.

What did he have left in this world, now that he had abandoned his son?

His research…he could still do that. But who could he use as a test subject now?

He thought of a saying his father had said to him once.

"_When your cold, sad, and alone…all you can depend on is yourself."_

So it seemed. Selstun only had himself left now.

He was alone again.

* * *

Selstun was outraged to hear that Creston had joined the Tipa caravan.

Apparently, Amidatty had heard from Sol Racht about the new Tipa caravan. Selstun, out of curiosity, had asked the eccentric Yuke about the caravanners in curiosity. But he wasn't prepared for the shock he felt as he realized that Creston completely ignored his wishes.

Selstun couldn't let his son continue. There had to be a way to get his son out of that travelling group…to get him back to safety.

Selstun smashed vials and beakers in his home, in frenzied rage. Why should he even try to help Creston? What did Creston ever do for him!?

But then he stopped and thought about it for a minute. Maybe…maybe if he helped Creston…Alyra would be able to rest in peace. He would pay for his past sins…

"I'll try," he murmured, a fierce determination rising up in him. "I may have to strangle him, beat him, or injure him half to death to keep him here…but I'll save Creston…I shall save you…my son."

For the first time, Selstun acknowledged Creston as his son. He began to write a letter…

* * *

Selstun cursed and punched the wall of his room, angry at the way today's events turned out.

He had used one of Creston's friends to track down his son, as the Tipa caravan had visited Shella today. Selstun decided to show warmth towards his son, to hopefully try to show Creston that Selstun was sorry for his past actions.

It didn't work. Creston still seemed scared out of his wits. Selstun was feeling regretful. It seemed that being abusive and controlling was the only way that Creston would listen to him.

He had angrily told Creston to come back with him, and had even threatened to harm his friends in the Tipa caravan if he didn't. Creston outright refused.

That had been shocking. When did that little lad grow a spine, eh?

Creston then ran off, but he had tried to attack Selstun as he did. The insane monster that lurked deep inside Selstun came around again, and Selstun hit his son with a vicious fire spell.

But facts were facts. Creston had grown a strong will, and starting to fight against his father's control.

It seemed as if Selstun had no other choice. He would journey out into the world, and conquer miasma. Then his son and his dead wife's spirit would know at last. And his friends would be avenged.

* * *

"Very impressive," remarked the Lich, eyeing the battered Yuke with interest. "You have passed all of my puzzles. But surely you realize that I won't let you take myrrh from the tree without a fight."

Selstun stood, panting. Despite finding the funds to purchase a portable crystal, he was still worn out. Selstun's miasma tolerance had grown weaker due to his years of inaction. The same went for his fighting skill. Selstun was not the warrior he once was. He couldn't continue to tackle monsters, as well as do research out in this dark world.

"Here me out," he rasped. "I am not after the myrrh tree you possess."

The Lich made a small noise of disbelief. Then his eyes gleamed with interest. "Then why have you come?"

Selstun stared into the dead mage's eyes. "I wish to join your army."

The Lich looked dumbfounded. Then he let out a cold laugh.

"What makes you think I'd let you do that?" asked the undead king.

"Because…I am strong…I am clever…and I've been to the Abyss, and Mount Vellenge…and survived," explained Selstun. His eyes bored into the Lich's. "Don't I sound like a good catch?"

The Lich was now very interested in this old Yuke. Perhaps he would make a good general, a good warrior. But still…

"So you are strong. That still doesn't give you a reason to offer yourself to me," said the Lich. "State your reason."

"I have no where left to go, and I'll die out here," said Selstun, wincing in pain at one of his wounds. "I cannot fight the miasma. My only option of survival is to join it…become one with it."

The Lich stared at him, nostalgia in the ghostly mage's thoughts. Maybe it was fate…for the Lich too became one with miasma, when left with no other option. And look how far the dead king had come. Perhaps this Yuke would go far too.

" Very well," said the Lich. "I will allow to become the general of my army. But be warned…the process of becoming one with miasma is very painful. Are you ready?"

Selstun closed his eyes, and whispered a short prayer.

"I'm ready."

As the Lich began his work, Selstun screamed in agony.

* * *

He was a monster. Selstun eyed his bony, undead body in a puddle.

His view on life had completely changed. He now viewed it with a bitterness beyond all relief.

The Lich had taught him many tricks…but Selstun now had to live in this eternally dark city…away from normal civilization.

However…he still had his goal. He had now conquered miasma…he just needed to find a way to prove it.

* * *

Selstun was furious. The monster-Yuke was standing in Conall Curach, horrified to find De Nam, the Selkie boy he knew as a child, doing research.

And the horrible thing was…De Nam was doing much better. The Selkie seemed in fairly good health after so much exposure to miasma.

Selstun felt a jolt of terror. What if De Nam discovered a way to keep miasma at bay before Selstun could prove himself…he couldn't let that happen! No!

Selstun felt a monstrous, inhuman rage burn in his head. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that De Nam was getting so successful! It wasn't fair that De Nam had never had anything go wrong for him! It wasn't fair that that damn Selkie scientist hadn't lost everything he had!

Selstun had lost his friends, his family, even his membership of the Yuke tribe…Selstun didn't know what he was anymore. But all he knew was that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FAIR!

Selstun summoned an abaddon to him. He pointed a furious finger to the Selkie scientist.

"Kill him."

* * *

Selstun paced throughout Rebena Te Ra, occasionally letting out a snarl or a curse.

Despite the satisfaction of seeing De Nam's corpse devoured by abaddons…Selstun had realized the cold…hard…truth.

He had murdered, he had lied, he had deceived…and now he was a monster…he realized that even if he changed the world, and showed the people of all tribes his findings…they would never credit him or follow him. He was hideous, a beast…no person would take the word of a monster…let alone follow one.

NO! He couldn't think like this! They would follow him, they would! They would realize it! He would MAKE them realize that he was right!

The Lich smiled. He could read his own men's thoughts easily. Selstun truly had this adamant side to him…the once-Yuke truly had an obsession for proving himself right. And the Lich realized that Selstun was NOT correct…he would never be correct again, thanks to his new monster side.

Selstun was insane. Mad. Deranged. Like a bomb, waiting to explode.

Selstun hated his life. He hated his body. He hated his blood. Why did things have to turn out like this?

Even after he had killed De Nam…the satisfaction wasn't enough. He would have to kill the one person who had caused all of his hardship.

Creston. It was time for that son of his to die.

* * *

Selstun faced his son on the roof of the ancient temple. Selstun was grinning behind his mask. Did his son honestly think of himself as Selstun's equal?

He knew that Creston would die. After that, Lianora would fall, and then that moogle would be eaten for dinner.

It was time to end his suffering…once and for all.

* * *

Selstun couldn't believe it. How far had Creston come? It was impossible! Unbelievable! It couldn't be true!

Creston was stronger than him? That couldn't be!

And there was more…Creston, after surviving the stop spell on his heart, seemed to longer fear Selstun. Selstun could only stare as the control and influence he had over Creston vanished, just like that.

Selstun felt his anger and fury reach an all time high.

He couldn't lose…not to his son…NOT TO CRESTON! ANYONE BUT CRESTON!

"You think you're clever words mean anything?!" asked Selstun, feeling that inhuman hatred again. "That's all you've ever had, Creston! A slick, smart tongue, and nothing more! You won't ever be able to defeat me because you are weak! You can't kill me! I'm your father!"

With a loud shout, he ran straight at Creston, his staff raised as he prepared to make a final hit and end his son's life.

Creston raised a hand slowly.

"No...you're not my father anymore," said Creston quietly

There was big flash. And that's the last thing Selstun ever saw, as he was knocked backwards by the powerful energy.

His life flashed through his head. So many mistakes…so many failures…

Creston was right. That's what Selstun thought as he hit the ground, his vision fading. Selstun had been wrong throughout his life. Each time, he had made fatal mistakes…but finally, he was paying the price.

But Creston was truly correct. Selstun…he wasn't Selstun anymore. He was what the world made him…a monster…

But hopefully…he could find peace…maybe, in death, he could become Selstun once more. And perhaps Alyra would forgive him.

He saw their faces flash before him in this thoughts. Ganston. Melrina. Harry and Rebecca. Kyle. Jem and Grem. Zack Tar. Dano Mar. De Nam. Roland. Alyra. And finally, Creston.

Selstun stared fondly at the image of his son. He realized that Creston was the one who had caused all of his hardship. In fact…quite the opposite. Creston had ended his pain.

"Thank you," he whispered. "My son."

He closed his eyes, and his breathing stopped.

It was over. It was finally over.

* * *

And so…the end.

And now we know Selstun's story. However…I'll fill in some blanks.

Selstun was in the Tipa caravan, and he discovered the fifth element, along with his friends. He decided that going to the source of miasma might help find a way to get rid of it…and so, he took his chance.

However, everyone he knew died…so Selstun decided to continue his research in their honor.

Selstun's views on Creston are conflicting. He sees Creston as an obstacle in the way of his research, and is also jealous of how Creston is pure and innocent. But Selstun also wants to protect Creston…even if it means Selstun has to play the bad guy. It shows how divided Selstun is…he is a truly yin-yang character. Although I will clear up the fact that he is SLIGHTLY insane during the time of Creston's childhood. Post-traumatic stress disorder, somewhat.

Selstun truly believed that if his son joined the Tipa caravan, he would die. And so he continued his research not only for his friends, but for Creston too…

He wanted to protect Creston, even if meant hurting him. As it said in the story, he would keep Creston "safe", even if he had to use the most morbid methods.

My judgment of Selstun? Personally, I see him as a once noble man…who had too much bad luck. His bad experiences weakened him to ambition, and his desires made him overlook huge risks. However, he finds peace at the end. A tragic hero? Maybe. But all in all, he is a very tragic character.

I never state whether or not he goes to heaven or hell. That's for you to decide. All I have said is that he is dead.

There aren't really many spoilers in the story, although there are spoilers for the game.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did. And I hope you all continue to read Final Fantasy: Tipa's Crystal Chronicles.

-Dark Amphithere


End file.
